1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to battery case closures and more particularly to battery case closures for lead acid storage batteries, having the positive and negative terminals relocated through the cover of the battery case.
Lead acid storage batteries are most commonly known for their automotive application, however, the lead acid storage battery frequently is used for non-vehicle applications and in either application may be placed in difficult to service locations. As is well known, the lead acid storage battery, whether in automotive or non-automotive applications is frequently ignored and left unserviced absent a failure of the battery. It is therefore desirable to manufacture a battery which is relatively maintenance free. As stated it is currently necessary to periodically service the lead acid storage batteries in order to preserve maximum performance and to maintain a maximum life benefit.
As is well known, during the use of the battery, gases are generated from the chemical reactions taking place within the battery. These gases are also known to entrap and carry battery electrolyte out of the respective cells of the battery. Additionally, evaporation can cause a loss of battery fluid which is also detrimental to the battery performance and shortens maximum life expectation.
While it is sometimes possible to replace the water content in the battery fluid by adding distilled water, it is a more difficult task to restore the battery electrolyte which been lost. Additionally, the electrolyte which escapes from the battery, is corrosive in nature and will attack the metal parts and the like which are in the proximity of the battery. The corrosion is particularly detrimental to the battery terminals and connectors and again creates maximum performance and life expectancy problems.
While it would be ideally desired to seal the battery against any possible lost of electrolyte, it has been recognized that the battery must be vented to accomodate the aforementioned gases generated during battery use. It has been known from some time that the failure to properly vent a battery, in given environments, can result in a battery explosion and harm to both personnel and equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior art attempt at solving the difficulties encountered in properly venting a lead acid storage battery is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,564 entitled, "BATTERY COVER WITH INTEGRAL VENTING SYSTEM."
Another prior art device is attempted to solve the battery venting problem in the lead acid storage batteries is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,556 entitled, "STORAGE BATTERY COVER."